Unas Extrañas Vacaciones
by Yunny
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde el torneo, los Shamanes deciden tomarse unas vacaciones y se van a Hawai! las chicas estan algo desmadradas. Yoh x Anna(6ª Cap Arriba--Una Noche Eterna)
1. A Hawai! Una noche larga

Este es mi primer Fic de Shaman King!! quiero que sea un Yoh x Anna, ya que es mi pareja preferida ^^, espero que la gente que lea el Fic le guste ^^.  
  
+++++Unas Extreñas Vacaciones++++By:Yunny  
  
+++++++++Capitulo uno: A Hawai!Una noche muy larga+++++++++++++  
  
-Horo-Horo: ¡Ya estamos llegando!   
  
-Len: Menos mal... porque me sentaría a tu lado T.T –  
  
-Pilika: Porque los dos sois igual de pesados y llamáis muchas veces a la pobre azafata uno con leche y otro con comida.... ufff tal para cual u.u  
  
-Horo-Horo/Len: Repite eso!!!!! – Exclamaron los dos muy malhumorados  
  
Habían pasado 4 años desde el torneo, Yoh, Manta y los demás tenían 17 años, excepto Jun y Ryu que tenían un par de años mas. Todos habían crecido y se habían convertido en jóvenes bastantes atractivos (excepto Manta que seguía cabezón ^^UU) a pesar de eso todo seguía como entonces, Horo-Horo y Len siempre peleando, Ryu enamorado de todos los seres vivientes y Anna & Yoh, que no habían avanzado mucho en su relación a pesar de faltar un año para la boda. Los Shamanes habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones, bueno en realidad lo decidió Anna:  
  
+++++++++Flash back+++++++++++  
  
-Yoh: Annita... por favor... ya he entrenado suficiente T.T  
  
-Manta: Es cierto Anna... ¿no crees que Yoh necesitaría unas vacaciones?  
  
Anna estaba sentada como de costumbre enfrente del televisor, cuando Manta pronuncio la palabra "vacaciones" una idea paso por su cabeza.  
  
-Anna: Yoh! – Ella se levanto y se acerco a este - ¿Quieres unas vacaciones?  
  
-Yoh: Annita... yo....-le costaba pronunciar las palabras, ¿era una trampa? Si el decía que si le castigaría con mas entrenamiento?- yo.... solo quiero si tu quieres Annita ^^UUU- Anna acerco se acerco mas a este, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia.  
  
-Anna: Esta bien.. Manta!- giro a mirar al enano cab... a Manta- Nos vamos a Hawai!  
  
-Manta: Eh? A Hawai.. pero Anna – Fue interrumpido por una mirada de la Itako- suena muy bien jeje- soltó una risa muy nerviosa.  
  
-Anna: Bien, Manta llama a los demás y alquila la casa de "la luna"  
  
-Manta: eh? Bueno... pero para que quieres que los llame...  
  
-Anna: Esa casa solo se puede alquilar a un cierto numero de personas, si somos pocos no nos la alquilaran...-le lanzo una mirada al muy sorprendido Manta- ¿Ha que esperas?  
  
++++++++++Fin Flash back++++++++++  
  
Anna había visto en la tele aquella casa y le parecía muy interesante, además de que unas vacaciones a ella no le vendría mal, pero aunque no lo pareciera, Anna había planeado eso antes de que Yoh y Manta dijeran nada, ella sabia que Yoh había trabajado mucho y además tenia ganas de ver a sus amigos y ahora se le veía muy contento... bueno ahora no... ya que Yoh se había dormido en el hombro de Anna.  
  
-Chocolof: Bien!!!! Ya hemos llegado!!!  
  
-Ryu: Don Yoh despierte! Mire que mar!  
  
-Yoh: Eh? ...que?? – Decía mientras se despertaba y elevo su cabeza y miro a Anna.  
  
-Anna: Es bonito – Realmente era muy bonito y Anna lo miraba con gran admiración y su cara reflejaba algo diferente y Yoh se percato de eso.  
  
Cuando por fin aterrizaron se dirigieron hacia la casa, estaba cerca del mar, era una casa muy grande, muy parecida a la de Yoh, pero esta no tenia baños termales (y no era estilo japonesa ^^UU), pero tenia una playa privada. Tenia 4 habitaciones, una muy grande, a entender de matrimonio, dos medianas y una mas pequeña.  
  
-Jun: Vaya es enorme!   
  
-Pilika : Tiene unas vistas preciosas!!! – decía mientras corría de aquí para allá.  
  
-Lyserg: Creo que lo mejor será que primero distribuyamos las habitaciones.  
  
-Ryu: Seria bueno que las chicas se quedaran juntas – sonrió con malos pensamientos- y alguien podría quedarse con ellas ... "por si acaso" ya saben... jeje  
  
-Pilika : pervertido - Cara de derrota por parte de Ryu _  
  
-Anna: Decidido, nosotras nos quedamos con la grande, vosotros apañaros como podáis, ... vamos chicas- dicho esto las chicas se dirigieron hacia su habitación, que estaba situada en el segundo piso.  
  
-Manta: Bueno entonces, nos queda, dos habitaciones medianas en este piso y una pequeña en el segundo piso.  
  
-Ryu: Yo quiero la del segundo piso! – Ryu empezó a poner caras de salido mental...- Auch!  
  
-Len: Deja de imaginarte cosas   
  
-Manta: Bueno, somos ocho, entonces, serian tres para cada habitación mediana y dos para la pequeña, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Horo-Horo: Por mi esta bien pero, ¿Cómo nos repartimos? Yo me niego a estar con Len   
  
-Len: El sentimiento es mutuo... tranquilo   
  
-Ryu: Yo quiero la habitación pequeña! Me da igual con quien jeje  
  
-Lyserg: .... así no vamos a solucionar nada... ¿y si lo echamos a suertes? Escribimos nuestro nombre en un papel y que alguien los vaya sacando.  
  
-Manta: Si! Es buena idea.... para sacarla necesitamos a una mano inocente...-De repente todas las miradas fueron a parar a Yoh, que desde que llego se poso en la ventana mirando el mar.- Yoh! Ven un momento anda ^^UU  
  
Cuando al fin terminaron el sorteo la distribución quedo así:  
  
Len & Yoh en la habitación pequeña  
  
Ryu & Horo-Horo & Chocolof en la habitación mas sitiada a la derecha, cerca del baño.  
  
Manta & Lyserg & Lee Pai long en la mas situada a la izquierda, cerca de la cocina.  
  
+++++++++++En al habitación de las chicas+++++++++++  
  
-Tamao: Es enorme....- verdaderamente era muy grande, a la derecha habían unos escalones que llegaban a la cama con una ventana encima de ella y a su derecha un cuarto de baño, enfrente una televisión y un par de sillones, a la izquierda de la televisión un mini bar y un armario / vestidor, al otro lado de la televisión había unas cortinas echadas.  
  
-Anna: Tamao corre las cortinas- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y dejaba sus cosas junto a esta.  
  
-Pilika: Vaya!!!! Es un balcón- Al correr las cortinas se pudo ver un balcón enorme que rodeaba toda la habitación por fuera y tenia vistas al mar y a la playa privada.  
  
-Jun: La cantidad de cosas que se pueden hacer en este balcón ^^- las tres chicas estaban realmente alucinadas, la cuarta al ver el asombro se dirigió también a verlo  
  
-Anna: es realmente bonito- hubo un suspiro general y todas se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron.  
  
-Pilika: Chicas! Se me ha ocurrido algo! Escuchar... es para divertirnos un rato jeje  
  
-Tamao: Señorita Pilika...-dijo llevándose las manos a la cara.  
  
-Jun: Tranquila Tamao ^_^, que nadie saldrá herido ¿verdad Pilika?  
  
-Anna: Venga! Dilo ya!  
  
-Pilika: Bueno, veréis....  
  
+++++++++++En la habitación pequeña+++++++++++  
  
-Yoh: jeje pues si esta es la pequeña ^^UU nose como serán las otras.- Era una habitación bastante amplía, con dos camas, un sillón y un mini bar y una ventana que daba hacia la playa privada  
  
-Len: Bah! En mi casa las habitaciones de invitados son mucho mayores que esta.  
  
-¿¿?¿?¿?: Jajajajajajjajajajaja- Len y Yoh sintieron un escalofrió en la espalda y se miraron.  
  
-Yoh: Que.... ¿Qué diablos fue eso....?-Dijo algo asustado  
  
-Len: No lo se- intento decirlo como si nada, pero algo de temor había en su voz...- pero... venia de la habitación de las chicas...-Los dos chicos tragaron saliva.- bueno, será mejor que vayamos abajo a ver a los demás y saber que vamos a hacer.  
  
-Yoh: eh? Esto.. si, claro! Vamos ^_^  
  
+++++++++En el salón principal++++++++++++++++  
  
-Horo-Horo: Eh! ¿Qué tal vuestra habitación? La nuestra es enorme!!!!!  
  
-Ryu: Don Yoh que suerte tuvo T.T- dijo cogiendolo de los hombros.  
  
-Yoh: si ^^UUU  
  
-Manta: ¿Alguien de vosotros escucho el ruido... bueno... la risa malévola...?  
  
-Len: ¿Dónde están las chicas?-Unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás- pero que???  
  
-Jun: juju tranquilo Len ^_^, aquí estamos  
  
-Len : vale vale- dijo apartándose de ella algo rojo.  
  
-Horo-Horo: Bueno ya estamos todos! A cenar!!!!  
  
Habían traído comida para la cena, ya que llegaron muy tarde y no les daría tiempo a comprar nada, todos cenaron "tranquilamente" como era habitual, todos estaban algo cansados del viaje, el único que no tenia demasiado sueño era Yoh, ya que se paso todo el viaje dormido, pero aun así parecía algo cansado (O.o como duerme este chico xD)todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a "dormir".  
  
++++++++++++En la habitación de las chicas++++++++++  
  
Ya era media noches, las chicas se habían cambiado de ropa, pero no especialmente para dormir, Anna llevaba solo su vestido negro, Jun un vestido chino negro completamente, Tamao una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos negros y Pilika llevaba una falta corta y una camiseta, todo negro.  
  
-Tamao: no entiendo, -sonrojo- porque nos hemos vestido así...  
  
-Jun: porque asi es mas divertido jeje  
  
-Pilika: Claro! No vamos a hacer nada malo... solo inspeccionar un poco la casa.  
  
-Anna: Y hacerles sufrir un poquito –una mirada maligna apareció en sus rostros  
  
-Tamao: yo... no puedo _-Dijo llevándose las manos a la cara  
  
-Jun: Tranquila Tamao no pasara nada ^_^, ya veras como luego te sientes mejor y todo!  
  
Jun cogió a Tamao de la mano y la saco de la habitación, las demás chicas la siguieron, era media noche y andaban de puntillas para no hacer ruido bajaron hacia abajo, se dividieron un dos grupos Jun & Anna y Tamao & Pilika, las primeras se dirigieron a la habitación de Manta y las segundas a la de Horo-Horo. Después de un tiempo salieron corriendo riéndose muy bajito para no despertar a nadie y algo manchadas de rotulador O.o.  
  
-Jun: venga chicas, solo falta una habitación jeje  
  
-Tamao: jejeje – Tamao se reía con una mano en al boca para sonar bajito.  
  
Ya en la puerta de la habitación pequeña.  
  
-Pilika: ¿listas?- todas sacaron un rotulador, Anna de color rojo, Pilika negro, Tamao azul y Jun verde – Perfecto! Jejeje  
  
-Jun: Tamao y yo iremos a por Len, Anna y tu a por Yoh.-Todas asintieron con la cabeza y Jun abrió la puerta y se deslizaron sin hacer ruido en la habitación y Pilika, la ultima en entrar cerro la puerta tras de si.   
  
Jun y Tamao se dirigieron a la primera cama donde dormía Len, estaba boca abajo y con una sabana que solo le cubría las piernas, dejando su espalda al descubierto(ya que de pijama solo llevaba un pantalón), las chicas destaparon sus rotuladores... Jun se fue a pintar circulitos en la cara y Tamao se fue hacia su espalda, dibujando corazones.  
  
Anna y Pilika fueron hacia la segunda cama, donde estaba Yoh abrazado a la almohada, solo llevaba unos pequeños pantalones puestos y no estaba tapado con la sabana, las chicas destaparon el rotulador, Pilika se fue hacia el torso y empezó a dibujar flores y Anna se dirigió a los brazos y empezó a hacer zigzag pero...  
  
-Yoh: jejeje- Al Shaman le estaban haciendo cosquillas y este se movió, pero Pilika tenia el rotulador en ese momento cerca de los pantalones y el rotulador se engancho y al moverse se quedaron en los pantalones un poco hacia dentro, por otro lado Yoh había girado hacia el lado de Anna agarrando su brazo.  
  
-Pilika: ay no T.T ¿qué hacemos?- dijo susurrando- Anna, ¿Puedes coger mi rotulador?  
  
-Anna: No puedo soltarme, nose si podré- Con el brazo que tenia libre intento llegar al rotulador que estaba en un sitio muy comprometido.  
  
-Pilika: Jun, ayúdanos T.T  
  
-Jun: Espera jijiji  
  
-Pilika: ^^UUU es urgente por favor...   
  
-Tamao: eh? –Tamao levanto la vista y vio lo que pasaba- Jun es urgente ^^UU  
  
-Jun: eh? ¿Qué pasa?- se giro- ostras!  
  
-Pilika: Shhhhh!!!!! Ayúdanos!, Anna, ¿Lo coges?  
  
-Anna: Espera... ya casi... eh??- de repente Yoh tiro del brazo de Anna para abrazarlo mas y pillo con sus rodillas unos dedos de su otro brazo, dejando a Anna en una pose... demasiado extraña, teniendo la cabeza delante de su torso.  
  
-Tamao: Señorita Anna! Esta se llevo las manos a la cara  
  
-Pilika: Ah!!!-Estaba histérica perdida-¿Qué hacemos?  
  
-Jun: A ver.. tranquilidad...  
  
-Anna: para ti.... mmm es fácil decirlo...ay!-Yoh volvía a tirar de su brazo- hacer algo!  
  
-Yoh: Anna... – Todas se quedaron asustadas, ¿las había pillado?- Que bien huele tu pelo –Seguían asustadas, ya que Yoh estaba oliendo el pelo de Anna, esta cada vez sudaba mas...-Anna...-Todas estaban de los nervios, esperaron un tiempo pero Yoh no hablo mas y al rato su respiración era constante y parecía dormido, Anna había sudado tanto que se pudo soltar los dedos atrapados en las rodillas de Yoh.  
  
-Jun: UHF... bien!, si Yoh esta soñando con Anna podemos hacer que gire hacia el otro lado y entonces podrás soltarte.  
  
-Anna: ¿Y si en vez de soltarme me tira mas del brazo?  
  
-Jun: Ejem.... esperemos que no pase eso... ^^UUU-A todas las chicas se le apareció una gota en la cabeza- Tamao ve con Pilika, Tenéis que hacerle caricias en el brazo y en la pierna.  
  
-Pilika/Tamao/Anna: ¿Pero que diablos?  
  
-Jun: ^^UU así puede que sueñe que Anna lo esta haciendo y al girarse para abrazarla será tu oportunidad de soltarte yo cogeré el rotulador y vosotras apartaros para que no os enganche, con un poco de suerte cogerá a la almohada., ¿Listas?-Todas asintieron, era un plan estúpido, pero estaban desesperadas, especialmente Anna...  
  
Las chicas empezaron a hacerle caricias y Yoh se movía en señal de que le hacia cosquillas, pero ellas siguieron y por fin empezó a girarse, Anna aprovecho y saco su brazo, con algo de brusquedad ^^U, Tamao y Pilika se apartaron de un salto y Jun intento coger el rotulador pero no le dio tiempo, estuvo apunto de caer encima de Yoh, pero Anna la agarro.  
  
-Pilika: Ya..... Esta!-Dijo esta en tono triunfal al coger el rotulador, pero Anna y jun le miraban con caras de pocos amigos- ^^UUU chicas... será mejor irnos...  
  
-Anna: Claro... pero antes...-Anna se inclino y dibujo un corazón en la espalda de Yoh, a su vez jun le pinto en la pierna un par de estrellitas- Estaba demasiado limpio ¿no?  
  
-Jun: Claro! Vamonos-dijo mientras bostezaba- Tamao se dirigió a la puerta junto con Pilika frotándose los ojos y Anna fue a seguirlas.  
  
-Yoh: ...Te Quiero....-Anna paro en seco... ¿Había oído bien?  
  
-Jun: Vamonos Anna! – Jun la saco de sus pensamiento y Anna negó con la cabeza y siguió a las chicas, había sido una noche muy larga y estaba muy cansada.  
  
Y a la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron los chicos..... 


	2. Una Agradable Brisa

+++++ _**Unas Extrañas Vacaciones **_++++

**By: Yunny**  
  
+++++++++ Capitulo 2: Una agradable brisa +++++++++++++  
  
**En la habitación de la izquierda**

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, posándose sobre un muy tapado Manta.

-Manta: mmmm..-se incorporo frotándose los ojos- ¿Ya es de día?

En la otra cama, Lyserg se destapa de su sabana y se incorporaba, se froto los ojos y soltó un bostezo y su mirada se poso en el ataúd de Lee Pai long.

-Lyserg: Hay que despertarlo... ¿los muertos duermen? jejeje- mientras se reía giro la cabeza para ver a Manta que también se estaba riendo pero....- ¡Manta! - sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Manta: ¿Que pasa Lyserg? ¿porque.... !!!!!!!! -Sus ojos se agrandaron- ¿Que tienes en la cara? y... ¿En todo el cuerpo?- Los chicos se miraban atónitos mutuamente, en ese momento el ataúd de se empezó a abrir y un muy alterado Lee Pai long aparecía.

-Lee Pai long: ¿Que sucede joven..... ¿eh?- Lyserg y Manta empezaron a reír.

-Lyserg: jajajaja un jajaja conejito jajaja

-Manta: jajaja pues tu... jajajaja cara jajaja corazones 

-Lyserg: jajaja qu jaja ¿Que? jajaja - se llevo las manos al estomago- ains me duele jajajaja.

**En la habitación de la derecha**

Unos grandes ronquidos se escuchaban en la habitación, estaba totalmente a oscuras, habían corrido todas las cortinas y no se veía nada. Las camas estaban en forma de triangulo, en el centro Horo-Horo, a la derecha Chocolof y a la izquierda Ryu. Horo-horo empezó a despertarse ya que escucho algunas risas desquiciadas y le habían despertado.

Horo-Horo: ¿Que diablos? - Dijo desperezándose y bostezando- ¿Tan temprano y ya con risas histéricas? Wuau-Tuvo un sobresalto al escuchar el extraño ronquido de Ryu - ¬¬ ¡despierta idiota! - dijo tirando un zapato.

Ryu: Auch! ¿Que haces? mmm ¿Quien ha sido? - no se veía nada no distinguía siluetas y mucho menos iba a identificar el zapato.

-Horo-Horo: "Que poco sentido del humor chico"- Horo-Horo imito la voz de Chocolof, o lo intento ^^UU.

-Ryu: ¡Ahora veras! -Este, muy nervioso, salto de su cama hacia la de Chocolof cayendo encima de este.

-Chocolof: Auch! me estas matando compadre T.T - Chocolof no entendía que pasaba, estaba durmiendo tranquilo y de pronto alguien le saltaba encima xD, por otro lado Horo-Horo se había levantado para correr las cortinas y poder contemplar bien el espectáculo pero....- Ay, mamita la luz me hace daño T.T, aun no he contado ningún chiste, ¿Porque me tratan así?.

-Horo-horo: jajajajaja pero que hacéis jajajajaja que pintas.

-Ryu: Horo-Horo....-Tenia los ojos como platos posados en el ainu- ¿con quien?... ¿Con quien estuviste anoche?

-Horo-Horo- jajaja ¿Que? ains -intentaba calmarse y secarse las lagrimas- ¿Que estas diciendo?

-Chocolof : compadre- Se incorpora bruscamente tirando a Ryu, aunque este estaba en estado de sock - jejeje veo que en verdad me consideras hermano tuyo- dijo señalando su cara y con un brillo especial en los ojos, Horo-horo tenia cara de duda pero no podía aguantar la risa- ¿eh?

-Horo-Horo: jajajaja azul azul jajajaja ¿eh? - Chololof cogió sus manos, Horo-horo se asusto, pero se dio cuenta de que su piel.....- ¡¡¡¿Pero que diablos?!!! - Hecho a correr en dirección al baño seguido de Chololof. - ¡¡¡¡¡¡Por que estoy pintado de negro!!!!!!

-Chocolof: Wuau, soy un pitufo pequeñito... ¡Ay!- Se llevo una torta de parte de Horo-Horo.

**En la habitación pequeña**

Los gritos de Horo-horo y compañía era perfectamente audibles para la pequeña habitación, un Shaman muy malhumorado se incorporo.

-Len: ¡Pero que diablos le pasa ha este idiota de buena mañana! - Aparto su sabana y se levanto y se acerco a su compañero, que estaba abrazo a la almohada- Yoh despier... ¿eh? - len se detuvo, al ver el pequeño "picaso" de su amigo- ¿Pero esto que es? Oye Yoh despier ...Ah!!! - Fue cortado ya que Yoh se movió bruscamente y agarro a Len abrazándolo

-Yoh: Annita... yo también te quie... erg ¿eh? - Yoh despertó y se cayo, ya que alguien le había estampado el puño en la cara - ¿eh? ¿Que haces abrazándome Len? - Este se había apartado de el rápidamente ligeramente sonrojado y Yoh empezó a reírse, pero una risa totalmente incontrolable.

-Len: Oye deja de reírte, ¡que has sido tu quien me ha abrazado! - Decía en tono malhumorado.

-Yoh: no es... jejejejeje no es eso jejejejeje- Len puso cara de interrogación - Tu cara jejeje, tu cuerpo jejejeje - Yoh no para va de señalarlo Len tenia todo tipo de dibujitos cursis, incluso algún Pikachu ^^UU- Me duele jejejeje

-Len: ¿eh? - miro hacia abajo y.....- ¡¡¡¡QUE ES ESTO!!!! - Len cayo al suelo con los ojos blancos y echando espuma por la boca xDD.

-Yoh: jejeje venga Len.. jejeje no me asustes... ains...- Yoh seco sus lagrimas y miro a Len que emitió un sonido muy extraño y Yoh se levanto a ayudar a su amigo, sin poder contener la risa aun ^^UU.

**En la habitación de las chicas**

Las chicas se habían despertado con los primeros gritos de los chicos, las cuatro se reían de lo lindo, Pilika estaba tirada en el suelo sujetándose el estomago y con lagrimas en los ojos, Tamao estaba sentada en un escalón con las manos en la cara intentando que no se escuchara demasiado, Jun estaba arrodillada, en un lado de la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, que los tenia cruzados, Anna estaba asomada en el balcón, intentando poner cara de poker y no reírse, pero la risa le gano a batalla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de ese magnifico despertar, desayunaron y se cambiaron para ir a la playa. Los chicos acabaron antes (como es natural) y se fueron a esperar a las chicas a la playa.

Horo-Horo: Encima tardan una barbaridad....

Len: ...Manta-Len miraba hacia todos lados como buscando algo- ¿Es que no hay nadie mas en esta isla?

Manta: Es una isla muy grande que tiene tres apartamentos-Manta saco un gran libro y comenzó a explicar- El de "la luna" es el central y el mas grande donde estamos nosotros, el de "la estrella" que esta en el mas al este, que es algo mas pequeño y luego esta el de "el sol" que esta al oeste y es solo para un pareja.

Horo-Horo: Bueno... todo eso esta muy bien pero... ¿como conseguimos las comida?

Manta: De eso se encarga la agencia, cada dos o tres días viene un cargamento de comida y lo deja en el restaurante que se encuentra al sur de la isla.

Yoh: ¿eso significa que no nos vamos a encontrar a nadie en la isla?

Ryu: Es cierto - empezaron a salir cascada de agua- ¿No veré a ninguna chica bonita?

Manta: Las casas están colocadas a así, para que no se molesten los unos a los otros.

Lyserg: Pues... ¿Si nos encontramos a alguien de otra casa no pasaría nada?-Lyserg tenia la mira fija en algo... o alguien...

Manta: Las casas están alejadas, pero siempre te puedes encontrar a alguien, en el restaurante o dando un paseo, pero es raro encontrárselas en tu zona...

Lyserg: Entonces... ¿Aquellas chicas de allí...-No pudo terminar ya que Ryu le aparto para ver.

Ryu: ¡Si! ¡son chicas! y vienen hacia aquí -Su tupe había tomado ya forma de corazón al ver acercarse a dos chicas. Una tenia el pelo rojo y muy largo recogido con una trenza y la otra tenia el pelo negro, corto, como el estilo que lleva Anna, las dos llevaban un bikini que enseñaba demasiado... cuando estuvieron cerca Ryu se adelanto y les tomo la mano- Hola hermosas señoritas ¿Que se les ofrece? ¿Cual es vuestro bello nombre?

Natsumi: yo me llamo Natsumi jijiji y mi amiga es Tira- Hablo la chica del pelo larga- Estamos en la casa de la estrella y fuimos a dar un paseo jijiji -La chica no paraba de reírse

Tira: claro no esperábamos encontrarnos -recorrió a todos con la mirada-Esta magnifica vista-sus ojos se posaron en Yoh, y se dirigió a este soltando sus manos de las zarpas de Ryu.

Yoh: Nosotros estamos en la casa de la luna ^_^ -dijo muy inocentemente Yoh al ver que la chica se dirigió a el, pero esta se acerco de demasiado quedando a escasos centímetros de el.

Tira: ¿Y cual es tu...

Anna: Yoh Asakura - Anna no dejo terminar a Tira, todos voltearon al escucharla, excepto Ryu que aun seguía babeando. 

Todas las chicas se encontraban con caras de pocos amigos, Pilika llevaba un bikini, con la parte de arriba azul celeste y la de abajo blanca con dibujos de color azul, Tamao que estaba detrás de esta, llevaba un bañador de color rosa con lacitos en los tirantes y en las manos sostenía un balón, Jun llevaba un bikini estilo chino por la forma del cuello, era de color negro y rojo. Por ultimo estaba Anna con una mirada muy fría dedicada a la chica, llevaba un bikini negro, con la parte superior en forma de triangulo y llevaba un pequeño pareo rojo en la cintura. 

Todos los chicos al verlas tragaron saliva, Yoh miraba a Anna de arriba a abajo con los ojos bien abiertos y abría la boca para decir algo, pero la volvía a cerrar. Anna avanzo hacia su prometido y se coloco en medio de este y la chica y prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo.

Anna: Su nombre es Yoh Asakura, MI prometido - Anna no cambiaba su semblante y la chica puso cara de pocos amigos - se puede saber... ¿de quien o que eres tu?

Tira: Pues yo soy una persona y mi nom...

Pilika: No nos importa tu nombre ¬¬ 

Natsumi: ¡Oye! no hace falta que faltes el respeto, solo queríamos saber sus nombres..

Jun: Vaya.... ¿Ahora se multiplican ^^? - Los chicos estaban atónitos, no sabían si pararlas o disfrutar del espectáculo.

Natsumi: ¬¬ no tenemos por que aguantar esto, vamos Tira - la chica giro muy enojada dejando muy triste a Ryu, Tira seguía mirando a Anna.

Tira: Es cierto, no se nos ha perdido nada

Anna: Pues yo creía que seos había perdido parte de vuestro traje de baño - apunto en tono triunfal, a la chica le salieron los colores, volteo y siguió a su amiga.

Ryu: ¡No! Esperar - Ryu iba a seguirlas, pero cayo al suelo después de que un balón le golpeara.

Pilika: Baboso ¬¬

Los chicos seguían con los ojos como platos.

Manta: jejeje bueno....-Manta reía nervioso- ya estamos todos....

Pilika: ¡¡Si!! vamos a jugar - Pilika corrió a recoger el balón y cogió a su hermano del brazo, despertándolo del trance - ¡Vamos chicos!

Jun: Yo iré a tomar el Sol - dirigió su mirada a Lee Pai long, que la observaba con una gran sonrisa - Lee, ¿Me acompañabas? necesito que alguien me eche la crema protectora - le guiño un ojo.

Lee Pai long: Por supuesto.

Chololof: ¡¡¡Pues yo me voy al agua!!! -Corría dando saltitos hacia el agua.

Ryu: ¡Yo también! - Corría algo mas desanimado detrás de Chocolof.

Len: pues yo...-No pudo terminar ya que Pilika lo agarro del brazo.

Pilika: Tu te vienes con nosotros a jugar y tu Tamao ¡también! -Agarro a Tamao también que tenia cascadas de agua en los ojos

Manta: ¡Yo también quiero jugar!

Horo-Horo: Bueno eres tan bajito que puedes ser palomita suelta jejejeje - y así desaparecieron todos dejando a Yoh y Anna solos, aun en la misma posición, Anna delante de Yoh dándole la espalda.

Yoh le miraba aun algo sorprendido y tenia un leve color carmín en las mejillas.

Anna: Yoh - la chica volteo a verlo y este la miraba con cara inocente - tengo sed -dejo caer la itako en su tono habitual.

Yoh: ^_^ Manta me ha indicado donde esta el restaurante - Yoh le sonrío y se dispuso a ir al restaurante, pero Anna le detuvo agorándole de la camiseta - ¿eh?....¿Quieres algo mas Annita?

Anna: ....Voy contigo....-sonrojo- quiero... quiero saber donde se encuentra el restaurante.

Yoh: entonces vamos ^_^ .

Lo que en verdad quería Anna era tomar el Sol, pero no quería interrumpir a Jun y no quería irse a jugar con Pilika y los demás. Todo eso había sido planeado por Jun y Pilika con antelación, para dejarla sola con Yoh. Todos habían notado que su relación no avanzaba mucho, avanzo un poco las navidades pasadas cuando, utilizando el muerdago, les "obligaron" a besarse, pero mas bien solo se rozaron los labios, después de eso, parecía que su relación iba a avanzar, pero no mucho mas.... de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas y sonreían, o caminaban cogidos de la mano, pero hay se quedo....

----------------------------------------

Los dos fueron caminando por la orilla de la playa, era el camino mas largo, el agua iba mojando sus pies, iban uno al lado del otro pero ninguno decía nada. Yoh tenia las manos detrás de la cabeza miraba a Anna de arriba a bajo, Anna se daba cuenta pero no decía nada, pero llego un momento en el que le resulto molesto y volteo a mirar a Yoh.

Anna: ¿Que pasa? - Anna tenia su típica mirada

Yoh: ¿Eh?.... ¿Que...que pasa? - Yoh no entendía que quería decir Anna.

Anna: Si - se acerco mas a Yoh- ¿es que tengo algo? ¿Por que no dejas de mirarme?- Yoh la miro asombrado, bajo los brazos y sonrió muy inocentemente, Anna lo miraba fría mente.

Yoh: Es que desde que has aparecido no paraba de pensar de lo bien que te sienta ese traje de baño - Anna se sonrojo.. pero luego una idea paso por su mente.

Anna: Eres un baboso - Yoh puso cara de perro degollado - de seguro que te gustaba mas el que llevaban aquellas niñatas - Anna volteo dándole la espalda y cruzo los brazos. De repente se sobresalto al sentir unos brazos deslizándose en su cintura, Yoh acerco sus labios al oído de Anna y le susurró.

Yoh: pero...a mi lo que mas me gusta es quien lo lleva...- Yoh apretó un poco mas, acercando a Anna hacia el, esta estaba muy sonrojada.

Anna: ....Yoh.....

Se sentía muy bien en los brazos de Yoh, podía sentir su respiración que abanicaba suavemente su oído, quería decirle tantas cosas y hacerle sentir todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Decidió armarse de valor y girar para mirar a su prometido a los ojos, aprovechando que este había soltado un poco el abrazo, pero con mala suerte, que al girar su pie se hundió en la arena e hizo que tambaleara y cayera. Yoh intento sujetarla, pero también cayo, quedando Anna tumbada con Yoh encima, pero sin tocarla ya que se apoyaba en las rodillas y los codos, los dos acabaron mojados completamente.

Yoh estaba mirándola fijamente, era tan bonita, ella estaba enfrente de el mirándole con ojos tiernos, mientras el agua acariciaba su piel perfecta y jugaba con su pelo. En gesto Anna movió uno de sus brazos y lo elevo para acariciar uno de los mechones de Yoh apartándolo de la cara.

Anna: je... que mojado estas.... - Anna sonrió levemente, sus labios fueron capturados por los de su prometido.

Fue un corto beso pero muy tierno, con sabor a agua del mar, un beso muy salado. Se miraron a los ojos, como si eso les bastara para saber que pensaba el otro y sonrieron levemente.

Yoh: Tu estas aun mas mojada...jejeje - Beso su frente y se levanto, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla, Anna acepto amablemente la ayuda, pero cuando fue a levantarse sintió una molestia en el pie.

Anna: Auch..... -se quejo muy bajito, pero Yoh llego a escucharlo y además la cara de molestia no podía ocultarla.

Yoh: Anna... ¿Te has hecho daño? - Yoh se inclino hacia el pie que se había hundido en la arena y lo tomo muy delicadamente - ...¿Te duele? - dijo en tono muy preocupado.

Anna: ...un poco... 

Yoh: Bueno - soltó suavemente el pie de Anna - tendré que llevarte a caballito ^_^

Anna: // ¡¿Que?! -Anna se ruborizo y miraba a Yoh con cara suplicante.

Yoh: Annita no puedes caminar

Anna: ¡Pero... - Yoh la interrumpió

Yoh: pero nada Annita ^_^ -Yoh se inclino delante de ella para que subiera a su espalda- Venga sube jijiji

Anna soltó un suspiro y accedió a subir, Yoh coloco sus brazos debajo de sus muslos y con un empujoncito hacia arriba la acomodo.

Anna: ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar mas de la cuenta Yoh Asakura! -Dijo Anna sonrojada, algo cansadita de las risitas de su prometido.

Yoh: ¡Anna! -Se quejo el Shaman

Anna: ¡Nada! y venga, date prisa que tengo sed.

Y pasado un tiempo encontraron el restaurante, Tenia una puerta muy grande y lujosa y al extremo derecho había una terraza, con varias mesas, pero todas vacías. Entraron a la terraza y un muy cansado Yoh, deposito delicadamente a su prometida en una silla, acercando otra para colocar el pie lastimado.

Yoh: Vaya... tiene mala pinta - dijo observándolo ya que este se había hinchando y había adquirido un color rojizo - .... ¿te duele mucho Anna?

Anna: ..... - Anna no contesto pero puso una cara de dolor que contesto por ella.

Yoh: Iré a preguntar por si tiene algo - Yoh le dio un beso en la frente.

Se dirigió a la barra donde había dos personas.

Yoh: perdonar... tenéis algo par....-Yoh abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien eran las dos personas dentro de la barra- ¡¡¡Silver!!! , ¡¡¡Kalim!!!

Silver: ¡¡¡Hola Yoh!!! ¿Que tal?

**Continuara....**

**Nota de la Autora: **bueno ya esta aquí el segundo Capitulo!!! me ha traído muchos dolores de cabeza _, espero que os guste. ¿Que os pareció el Yoh x Anna? ¿Crees que lo he metido muy pronto?, tengo pensado meter mucho sobre ellos ^^. Sobre la venganza de los chicos no os alarméis, que se vengaran jujuju

Muchas gracias por los Review, la verdad es que no esperaba ninguno -_-UU me lleve una sorpresa, muchas gracias!!!

_anika-asakura_(que bueno que te gustara!!! espero no haber tardado mucho con el segundo cap ^^U) _Tyci_ (ya sabes que si soy yo Yunny ^^, me alegro que te gustara el fic) _FÉNIX-ASAKURA_ (Wuau me halagas ^^UU no creo que mi fic sea tan bueno, pero me alegro que te guste tanto *_*)_keiko-sk_ (Muchas gracias!!!! espero que me quede bien y no tardar en subir los capítulos ^^)_anna15_( Tranquila que pondré muchísimo Yoh x Anna ^^)_lariana_ (Te reíste mucho¡ que bien! bueno este no ha estado tan divertido como el primero ^^U, pero espero que te haya gustado.)_mer1_ (ya tienes el segundo cap ^^)_Zeldalink-girl_ (aun no esta la venganza de los chicos, pero tranqui que se vengaran xDD) _Morfi_ (espero no haberte echo esperar... ^^U yo también me desespero mucho con otro fics, te entiendo xD)_anna la sacerdotisa_ (Que bueno que te gustara!, en otro cap meteré tu sugerencia vale? me parece muy buena idea jejeje ^^)


	3. Tropiezos

+++++ _**Unas Extrañas Vacaciones **_++++

**By: Yunny**  
  
+++++++++ Capitulo 3: Tropiezos +++++++++++++ 

_Advertencias: Bueno yo lo pongo por se hay gente muy sensible.... hay algo de ¿Lemon?, bueno mas bien Lime y es tan flojito que si te descuidas no lo ves xD, pero están advertidos ^^_  
  


-Yoh: perdonar... tenéis algo par....-Yoh abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien eran las dos personas dentro de la barra- ¡¡¡Silver!!! , ¡¡¡Kalim!!!

-Silver: ¡¡¡Hola Yoh!!! ¿Que tal?

***********************************

-Yoh: ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Que hacéis aquí?

-Kalim: Pues trabajar ^_^

-Silver: Y tu ¿Que haces aquí? ¿de vacaciones? - Silver miro a la mesa en donde estaba Anna y luego miro a Yoh con ojos picarones- jejeje ¿Solo con Anna?

-Yoh: No, no - el joven enrojeció- no estamos solos, estamos en la casa de la estrella, con Manta, Len, Ryu y los demás ^_^

-Kalim: Vaya entonces.... todo este cargamento que han traído hoy es para vosotros...

-Yoh: ¡Vaya, la comida! que suerte-Yoh se asomo para ver las cajas y abrió los ojos como platos- Todo...todo eso es para nosotros?

-Kalim: Bueno la mayoría si... unas pocas son para las demás casas... que están todas llenas ^_^

-Silver: Es cierto... es raro que estén las tres casas ocupadas... bueno así tendremos mas trabajo jejeje

-Kalim: Si.... -miro con cara de alucinación a Silver-Que suerte...

-Silver: Bueno, ¿Que deas tomar?

-Yoh: ¿Que?..¡Ah! es verdad, Anna se hizo daño en el tobillo, ¿no tendréis algo para ella? -Yoh dijo esto con algo de triste y con preocupación.

-Silver: Si, aquí hay vendas y alguna pomada para el dolor, voy a buscarlo.

******************************

Anna: "como duele.... pero.... a merecido la pena... Yoh es tan tierno y.. ¡Espera! que estoy pensando"-Anna movió la cabeza en signo de negación- "por su culpa mi pie esta así, bueno... mas bien fue mi culpa... yo fui la que gire y... no! el fue el que empezó todo! me abrazo sin permiso y... tiene unos labios muy suaves... pero no tengo que ablandarme! "

Después de una pelea interior con ella misma, Anna levanto la vista y la dirigió a donde se encontraba Yoh, que esta hablando con Silver y Kalim, suspiro y levanto una mano posándola en sus labios y una idea paso por su mente...

-Anna: "Yoh... solo me ha besado... un beso tierno pero corto... tal vez yo no le guste demasiado... o no se atreve a dar el primer paso... " -suspiró- "Si supiera la que pasa por tu cabeza..." Yoh...

-Yoh: ¿Dime? - Anna no se había dado cuenta que había pronunciado el nombre en voz alta.

Yoh estaba frente a ella, sosteniendo unas vendas y una pomada, el la mirada con cara de interrogación y ella se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada.

-Anna: que tardaste mucho

-Yoh: ^_^ perdóname, pero fue una sorpresa encontrar aquí a Silver y a Kalim - diciendo eso, Yoh se inclino para poder echar la pomada sobre el pie lastimado de Anna.

Yoh la trato con mucha dulzura y delicadeza, como si Anna fuera de cristal y cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera herirla. Anna por su parte estaba muy sonrojada. Cuando termino de vendarla Yoh alzo la mirada y sonrió al ver a su prometida.

-Yoh: ¿Estas mejor?

-Anna: Si... gracias.... pero...-Anna miro a Yoh sonrojada pero con dureza- Aun tengo sed.

-Yoh: Es cierto-Una gota de sudor aparecía en su cabeza- se me olvidaba jijijiji ahora vuelvo.

-Anna: ¡Yoh!

-Yoh: ¿si? ¿Quieres algo mas?

-Anna: tu camiseta...-Anna desvió la mirada- no deberías llevarla... esta mojada, podrías enfermar...

Yoh sonrió y enrojeció levemente, su prometida esta muy tierna, ¿Seria por el dolor?, con varias preguntas en su cabeza, Yoh se saco la camiseta dejando a la vista su perfecto pecho conseguido gracias a los entrenamientos.

Anna: Si enfermas no podrás entrenar - Yoh cayo al suelo al estilo anime.

Después de saciar su sed Yoh y Anna se marcharon (Anna iba a caballito xD), aunque Silver les recordó que volvieran por la comida, ellos lógicamente no podían llevársela. El camino era muy largo, habían caminado mucho y iban aproximadamente por la mitad del camino, y Yoh estaba bastante cansado ya que no paro para descansar, Anna noto este cansancio.

-Anna: Yoh...

-Yoh: ¿Que Annita?

-Anna: Bájame...puedo caminar...

-Yoh: No, no quiero que te lastimes mas, además fue por mi culpa jijiji

Era tan dulce y amable con ella, no tenia fuerzas para gritarle, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo. Anna poso sus manos en la espalda desnuda y su frente en la cabeza de Yoh y suspiro, provocando un cosquilleo en la nuca de Yoh.

-Yoh: jijiji me da cosquillas Anna jijiji

Anna alzo una mano y jugo con el cabello del joven, volvió a suspirar y dijo.

-Anna: ¿Porque eres tan tierno conmigo, Yoh...?

-Yoh: Anna ... - El joven no termino la frase y paro en seco, cuando Anna, beso su cuello, primero suavemente y luego succiono con fuerza para dejarlo bien marcado.

Yoh apretó sus manos que sujetaban los muslos de Anna, no sabia que hacer, no podía girarse, no podía tocarla, no podía soltar las manos y Anna lo estaba volviendo loco.

Anna por su parte no quería parar y al sentir las manos de su prometido agarrando sus muslos, se sintió un poco mas atrevida y deslizo sus manos para acariciar el pecho desnudo de su prometido.

Yoh no podía mas, abrió la boca para decir algo, que ni el mismo sabia que iba a decir, pero la cerro al sentir un pequeño mordisco en la oreja, sus piernas temblaron y al final cayo de rodillas, lentamente, soltó los muslos de Anna y agarro las manos de su prometida para detenerlas, y cuando Anna separo su boca su oreja se dispuso a girar para verla, pero entonces....

-Horo-Horo: ¡¡¡¡Eyyy!!!! ¡¡¡Yoh Anna!!! ¿Que pasa, os habéis perdido o que?- Horo-Horo, Pilika, Manta y Ryu venían corriendo en dirección hacia ellos.

Yoh bajo de la nube de un buen porrazo y suspiro cuando Anna separo sus manos de las de el. Yoh se levanto sacudiendo sus rodillas.

-Ryu: ¿Don Yoh esta bien? - dijo Ryu que se encontraba enfrente con cara de preocupación, de este cogiendo sus manos.

-Yoh: Si muy bien ^_^- lo dijo en tono nervioso y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y no gracias a Ryu ^^UU

-Pilika: ¡¡Anna!! -Grito histérica saliendo detrás de Ryu y acercándose a Anna que aun seguía en el suelo - ¿que te paso en el pie? ¿Puedes andar?

-Anna: Tropecé - dijo mientras cogía las manos de Pilika para levantarse- pero ya estoy bien, ¿y los demás?

-Manta: fueron a recoger la comida, como tardaron tanto decidimos ir a buscaros separándonos.

-Yoh: jijijiji - soltó su típica risita, pero con un tono nervioso

-Anna: Pues ya nos encontraron, vamos que tengo hambre- Anna fue a dar un paso pero tropezó, Yoh fue a ayudarla pero Ryu se le adelanto sujetando a Anna.

-Ryu: por favor Doña Anna, permítame que le ayude - Ryu no espero contestación, cargo a Anna como si fuera una princesa y comenzó a andar.

-Pilika: ¡Vaya! yo también quiero que me carguen así -dijo corriendo para alcanzar a Ryu y a Anna y los demás caminaron detrás de ella con una gota en la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron Tamao, Lyserg y Chocolof estaban preparando la comida, Jun estaba sentada en una mesa del salón hablando con Len y Lee Pai long, pero cuando entro Ryu sosteniendo a Anna se levanto asustada.

-Jun: ¡Anna! -¿Que te paso?

-Anna: Pues... Tropecé - mientras lo decía miro a Ryu y le hizo un gesto para que la bajara.

-Len: ¿Y que paso? ¿Con que tropezaste?

-Anna: Pues...-Anna se sonrojo un poco al recordarlo y luego movió la cabeza en signo de negación - Con lo que fuera, dejar ya tanta pregunta, ¿Y la comida?

Al decir eso Anna giro bruscamente y volvió a tropezar, todo el mundo se inclino para cogerla, pero Yoh fue el mas rápido estada vez, sujetando a Anna de la cintura.

-Yoh: Con cuidado Annita ^_^ - Yoh tenia su sonrisa, pero tenia algo de preocupación en ella, algo inusual en el.

Anna no miro a Yoh, desde que los interrumpieron no habían cruzado miradas y ella lo había evitado, su mirada tenia algo de tristeza, que Jun noto.

-Jun: Vaya también estas empapada, será mejor que vayamos a que te cambies - Jun se acerco a la parejita y cogió un brazo de Anna y le ayudo a caminar hacia su habitación.

-Horo-Horo: Ay!! ¿Cuando va ha estar la comida? ¿Tengo hambre?

-Ryu: ¿Y como fue Don Yoh? -Yoh no respondía, estaba mirando al suelo pensativo, muy raro en el ^^U

-Len: ¿Yoh? ¿Estas bien? -el joven chino esta preocupado por la forma de actuar de su amigo.

-Yoh: ¿Eh? ¿Que? Ah! si estoy bien ^_^ -dijo despertando.

-Pilika: Te preguntábamos que como fue ¬¬

-Yoh: ¿Eh? ¿Que dices?

-Manta: ¡¡¡Yoh!!! -grito desesperado- el tropiezo de Anna que como fue ¬¬

-Yoh: Ah, eso ^_^ , pues por ahora nada grave -Gota general.

-Len: no nos referimos a eso...-El joven chino intentaba mantener la calma, ¿Como podía ser tan tonto?-Que como se..

-Yoh: Ah!!! - Yoh interrumpió a Len- Se me olvido darle la pomada, tal vez la necesite -dicho esto Yoh se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas.

-Horo-Horo: ¡¡¡Tengo hambre!!!

-Pilika: ¡Ya, cállate! ¬¬

**En la Cocina**

-Lyserg: Vaya Chocolof!, no sabia que serias tan buen cocinero ^^ - decía mientras probando un plato de comida.

-Chocolof:: hay muchas cosas que desconocen de mi, amiguito jejejeje - Chocolof reía mientras hacia una pose muy extraña ^^UU

-Tamao: Es cierto es un excelente cocinero.. Ay! - Tamao estaba cocinando unos huevos pero saltaron al distraerse y se quemo un poco.

-Lyserg: ¿Estas bien?

-Tamao: si no se preocupe -decía algo sonrojada e intentando ocultar la mano lastimada.

-Lyserg: A ver....-cogió la mano de la chica y la examino - no parece muy grave, pero será mejor curarlo por si acaso ^^.

-Tamao: yo...no hace falta... los huevos...

-Chocolof: Yo me encargo tranquila jejeje - seguía con su pose extraña...

Tamao y Lyserg se dispusieron a salir de la cocina cuando Ryu entro y vio la mano lastimada de Tamao.

-Ryu: Ohh! Tamao, dulce Tamao, ¿Que te paso?

-Tamao: yo bueno...

-Lyserg: Se quemo.

-Pilika: ¡Eso no es nada!

-Lyserg: Pero mejor será echarle algo por si acaso ¿no?

-Ryu: Claro tienes toda la razón -decía con corazones en los ojos.

-Manta: No, mejor será ver como evoluciona y luego echarle algo, porque aparentemente no es nada.

-Pilika: ¡Claro! eso no es nada

-Lyserg: Vale... pero por si acaso, seria mejor echar algo.

Se pusieron a discutir los cuatro, mientras que Tamao se sujeto la mano, no seria nada, pero le escocia mucho, apretó los ojos en signo de dolor y sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo sacándola de la cocina.

-Tamao: ¿Eh? -abrió los ojos - Joven Len...esto...-Len tiraba de su brazo y la conducía al baño.

-Len: Lo primero es echarle agua -la miro-tranquila, no es nada, con un poco de agua se pasara el dolor.

-Tamao: Ah...gracias-Tamao enrojeció notablemente

**En la habitación de las chicas **

Anna estaba situada entre el armario y un sillón, en el cual había un pareo negro, se cambio el bikini, era de triangulo como el otro, pero este era blanco con las cuerdas negras, las cuales estaba atando (pero sin mucho éxito...). Jun estaba sentada en la cama y tenia una mirada picara.

-Jun: ¿Y bien?

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno siento si he tardado -_-UU, espero que os guste el cap, era mas largo pero tuve que cortarlo porque quedaba excesivamente largo ^^UUU, si ha quedado corto perdónenme -_-U.

¿Que os ha parecido el cap?¿Que tal el Yoh x Anna? ¿Queréis alguna otra pareja?, podéis darme alguna sugerencia ^_^, aunque mas o menos tengo una en mente (lo habéis notado en este cap??? xD). Bueno el siguiente cap lo tengo ya muy avanzado así que lo subiré muy prontito y con algo mas fuerte que el "lime" de este cap (aunque yo aun dudo de poder llamarlo así -_-UU).

Muchas gracias por los Review y no desesperéis por la venganza de los chicos jujuju, que no se me olvida ^^.


	4. ¿Porque eres tan dulce?

+++++ _**Unas Extrañas Vacaciones **_++++

**By: Yunny**  
  
+++++++++ Capitulo 4: ¿Porque eres tan dulce? +++++++++++++

_Advertencias: Algo de lime, muy suave ^^, pero si eres muy sensible no leas._

**En la habitación de las chicas **

Anna estaba situada entre el armario y un sillón, en el cual había un pareo negro, se cambio el bikini, era de triangulo como el otro, pero este era blanco con las cuerdas negras, las cuales estaba atando (pero sin mucho éxito...). Jun estaba sentada en la cama y tenia una mirada picara.

-Jun: ¿Y bien?

-Anna: Y bien...¿Que?, deja de preguntar cosas y ven a ayudarme con las cuerdas.

-Jun: ¡Venga Anna! -Jun se levanto de un salto- Te vas a dar un largo paseo con Yoh, los dos solos, tardáis tanto que hay que ir a buscaros y cuando regresáis el tiene cara de preocupación y tu de como si hubiera acabo el mundo y además....-Anna la miraba con asombro... olvidándose de atar las cuerdas del bikini (pero sujetándoselo por delante) por un momento, como podía decir todo eso sin respirar....- ¿Acaso crees que no fije en la marca que tiene Yoh en el cuello? 

Anna bajo la cabeza, con las mejillas de color de rosa ¿Porque hizo aquello? esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, Yoh era tan dulce con ella, en ese momento se dejo llevar, nunca lo había tenido solo para ella, siempre estaban rodeados de gente pero... en ese momento estaba tan bien.. quería expresarle lo que ella sentía y...

-Yoh: ¿Anna?

-Anna: ......¡Yoh! -exclamo sorprendida - ¿Como? ¿cuando? ¿Que ha pas...Ay! -con tanta alteración, que sin darse cuenta dijo lo que estaba pensando en voz alta, Anna tropezó (otra vez ^^U) y fue cogida por Yoh.

-Yoh: Te tropiezas mucho Annita jijiji ^_^ -Anna se separo del Shaman que la tenia sujeta.

-Anna: ¿Que haces aquí? -lo miro muy fríamente y luego miro a toda la habitación buscando a Jun - ¿Y Jun?

-Yoh: Vine a traerte esto - le enseño la pomada- Toque y Jun me abrió la puerta, me dijo que estabas dentro, luego ella se fue, te vi aquí parada y te llame varias veces pero no contestabas así que me acerque.

-Anna:.....-Anna echo una mirada a la puerta, como para maldecidla, aunque la mirada iba dirigida a Jun.

Como antes Anna echo las manos hacia a tras intentando colocarse bien el nudo de la espalda, nudo que debería haber sido atado por Jun, pero se fue... 

Yoh vio a su prometida algo apurada.

-Yoh: Anna...

-Anna: Que.

-Yoh: ¿Te hecho una mano? -se sonrojo un poco, ya que al intentar hacer el nudo la parte superior del bikini se movía levemente (sin verse nada eh?)

-Anna: no hace falta -dijo sin mirarlo.

Yoh no hizo caso, dejo la pomada en el sillón y se coloco detrás de Anna y cogió sus manos suavemente para retirarlas.

-Anna: ¡Yoh! -se quejo- no hace falta.

-Yoh: vamos Annita, así acabaras antes ¿no tenias hambre? jijiji - Yoh reía algo nervioso y empezó a hacer el nudo, intentando no apretar mucho y al fin termino.

-Yoh: ¿Así esta bien?

-Anna: Si. -Anna fue a dar un paso, pero apoyó el pie malo y soltó un pequeño quejido y se detuvo. 

-Yoh: Es cierto ^_^ - Sin decir nada mas levanto a Anna y la sentó en un posa brazos del sillón y luego se inclino.

-Anna: Pero que hac...-Anna intento quejarse ante el acto de su prometido.

-Yoh: ¿Te sigue doliendo? - Yoh parecía no escuchar las quejas de su prometida, mientras examinaba el tobillo de esta.- no deberías forzarlo mucho.

-Anna: No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo fríamente, mirando hacia otro lado,Yoh se levanto

-Yoh: Anna... ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Anna: No. Solo tengo un gran dolor en el tobillo - dijo con ironía.

-Yoh: No me refiero a eso.

-Anna: Entonces no me pasa nada.

-Yoh: ¿Porque estas tan fría AHORA conmigo? -Yoh recalco bien la palabra ahora y mientras dijo la frase su voz tenia un tono divertido, que a Anna no le agrado. 

-Anna: ¿Ahora?.... nose que quieres decir con eso

-Yoh: Antes no estabas tan fría -Yoh se acerco algo mas a Anna, aunque esta seguía sin mirarle - antes de que nos encontraran.

Anna se levanto violentamente, haciendo que su prometido retrocediera y bajando la cabeza, ocultando su rostro por sus cabellos.

-Anna: Será mejor que vayamos ya al salón, la comida estará ya.

Anna seguí sin mirar a Yoh, este alzo una mano y aparto suavemente algunos mechones de la Itako, pero ella ni se inmuto, luego deslizo su manos por su mejilla y la agarro de la barbilla y la giro forzando a mirarle.

Anna que no puso mucha resistencia accedió a mirarle, pero sus ojos se posaron en su cuello, en el cual estaba la marca de la que hablaba Jun, Yoh se dio cuenta a donde dirigía su mirada 

-Yoh: Anna -Yoh tenia una expresión muy seria

Anna miraba la marca con algo de alucinación, pero sin cambiar su expresión fría, ¿Ella había echo eso?, como un acto reflejo alzo una mano y acaricio la marca, lo que provocó un asombro por parte de su prometido.

Dándose cuanta de lo que había echo, alzo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Yoh que la miraba muy serio.

Yoh: Lo justo es que yo te marque a ti ahora ¿no? -se cara seria cambio a una sonrisa maliciosa.

Yoh aparto su mano de la barbilla de Anna para coger la mano de su prometida que estaba en su cuello, con la mirada fija en los ojos de Anna, elevo su mano hasta la altura de su boca e introdujo un dedo de la mano de la chica en su boca y cerro los ojos.

Anna se sonrojo, era una experiencia tan extraña, tan nueva, no sabia que hacer, con tanto pensamientos en la cabeza, Anna soltó un pequeño suspiro en forma de gemido y Yoh volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarla.

Separo un poco la mano, sacando el dedo de su boca y aun sujetándola, se inclino para besar a Anna.

Anna estaba algo tensa al principio, podía sentir como su prometido apretaba su mano, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba ya que Yoh no le estaba dando un tierno beso, como fue el de hace un rato, este era mucho mas apasionado, cuando Anna decidió responder al beso, se llevo una sorpresa, cuando Yoh introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca.

Yoh soltó la mano de Anna y poso su mano en la nuca de su prometida para profundizar el beso, echándola hacia atrás y haciendo que Anna cayera en el sillón con las piernas suspendidas en el aire sobre el posa brazos y su cabeza apoyada en el otro posa brazos.

Yoh no perdió el tiempo y cuando Anna cayo, el metió una rodilla entre las piernas de Anna y apoyo su otro brazo a un lado de la cabeza de Anna, para no caer sobre ella.

Los dos se separaron para coger aire, tenían la respiración agitada, Yoh soltó la nuca de Anna y le quito unos mechones de la cara.

Anna coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Shaman y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarle.

Esta vez fue el sorprendido ya que fue ella la que introdujo la lengua a la boca de Yoh, pero el igualmente respondió, y no solo eso, Yoh llevo sus manos hacia la cintura de Anna y fue acariciando su piel hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Yoh poso sus manos en los pechos de Anna, protegidos por el bikini y apretó con fuerza, haciendo que Anna gimiera y se separa del beso. Ambos tenían la respiración muy agitada, Yoh soltó un poco el apretón al que sometía a Anna y se inclino para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Yoh: Anna.... ¿Donde quieres que te marque...? -Anna se quedo algo quieta, ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando eso?, ¿Cuanto tiempo estaba en esa posición?, ¿Desde cuando Yoh era tan...atrevido? el solía ser muy tierno... un montón de preguntas empezaron a circular en su cabeza, pero dejo de pensar cuando Yoh volvió a apretar su pecho con mas fuerza que antes.

-Anna: Ay! -soltó un quejido en forma de gemido y una sonrisa maliciosa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Yoh.

-Yoh: Esta bien...-dicho esto Yoh empezó a besar el cuello de Anna.

Pero eran besos cortos y Yoh iba bajando la cabeza, hasta llegar en donde se encontraban sus manos. Aparto la mano de la izquierda y la otra la levanto un poco y luego agarro el triangulo que utilizaba Anna para ocultar el pecho. Lo levanto y lo aparto pero sin llegar a ver nada, agacho la cabeza y le beso allí, al principio muy suave pero luego con agresividad, mientras Anna enredo sus manos en el cabello de Yoh y se mordía el labio inferior para no gemir.

Yoh se detuvo y separo los labios de la piel de Anna y luego sonrió satisfecho al ver su trabajo, Anna soltó su cabello y puso sus manos para taparse la marca.

-Anna: Yoh...-dijo aun con la voz agitada, abrió la boca para decir algo pero noto algo frió en los muslos, donde Yoh tenia su rodilla, entonces una idea paso por su cabeza, empezó a moverse en señal de querer levantarse, Yoh lo noto y se levanto ofreciendo su mano después que ella acepto.

Ya de pie, cogió su pareo negro que había estado todo el tiempo en el sillón, ahora algo arrugado, se lo coloco, Yoh que no había dejado de mirarla le dijo.

-Yoh: Así te ves bien Annita -Su mirada estaba dirigida a su "obra", sonrió y soltó si típica risita, cosa que enfureció a Anna, que se había dado cuenta a donde miraba.

-Anna: Eres un.... -fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

-Horo-Horo: Eyyy!!! daros prisa que aquí ya tenemos hambre!!!! 

-Pilika: ¬¬ que poco delicado eres, y si estaban haciendo "cositas" 

-Horo-Horo: Pues que las hagan en otro momento, yo tengo hambre. 

-Yoh: ^_^U vaya.... - El Shaman se rascaba la cabeza- será mejor que vayamos, ¿Quieres que...? 

-Anna: ¡Yoh! -Anna lo interrumpió. 

-Yoh: ¿Que? -dijo en tono muy dulce, Anna bajo la mirada y de repente Yoh se sobre salto y puso cara de alucinación y se sonrojo como un tomate -Ann-Annita ...esto....-Anna había puesto una mano en el trasero de Yoh. 

-Anna: Tienes... 

-Yoh: ¿Eh? 

-Anna: Tienes el traje de baño mojado -aparto su mano y lo miro abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro al ser interrumpida por alguien que irrumpió en la habitación. 

-Horo-Horo: ¿Venís o no? ¬¬ - dijo muy enfadado, Pilika entro detrás de el con una gota de sudor en su sien y luego miro a la parejita, que estaban el uno al lado del otro, Anna con una mirada asesina dirigida a Horo-Horo y Yoh con su típica sonrisa. 

-Pilika: Vaya.... parece que no hacíais nada -dijo con desilusión. 

-Horo-Horo: ¡Entonces vamos ya! 

-Yoh: Anna -ella le miro aun con la mirada dedicada a Horo-Horo - ¿Quieres que te lleve? ^_^ 

-Anna: No. -dijo secamente - me llevara Horo-Horo. 

-Horo-Horo: ¡¡¿Que?!! 

-Anna: ¿Acaso estas sordo? 

-Horo-Horo: ¡¿Por que tengo que llevarte yo y no Yoh?! -pregunto muy enfadado mientras Pilika intentaba calmarlo. 

-Anna: Yoh tiene que cambiarse, tiene el traje de baño mojado-Horo-Horo y Pilika abrieron los ojos como platos, Anna enrojeció y Yoh directamente ni se entero- Antes caímos al agua los dos, por eso yo me cambie ¿recuerdan? 

-Pilika: jeje -ría nerviosa. claro, claro ^^UU ya lo sabíamos. 

**En el ****Salón**

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa esperando a Len y Tamao que aun no habían vuelto del baño y a Yoh que aun no había bajado de cambiarse, Horo-Horo lloraba de tener tanta comida delante y no poder probar nada, Chocolof contaba algunos chistes pero solo Pilika encontraba la gracia ^^UU. Lyserg parecía preocupado y miraba el pasillo donde se encontraba el baño, Ryu lo miraba con corazones en los ojos. 

-Lyserg: ¿Tardan mucho no creen?-dijo preocupado 

-Horo-Horo: Si T.T 

-Manta: Tampoco era para tanto la herida.... 

-Jun: Habrá que ir a buscarlos, Lee Pai long 

-Lee Pai long: ¿Si? 

-Jun: ¿Podrías ir tu? -dijo con tono suplica y Lee Pai long enrojeció un poquito 

-Lee Pai long: Claro. 

Cuando se giro para empezar a andar los dos aparecieron por el pasillo, Tamao tenia la mano vendada, los dos andaban muy separados, algo rojos y mirando al suelo. 

-Anna: Por fin llegáis -dejo caer fríamente 

-Jun: ¿Eh? -Jun se fijo en el rostro de su hermano estaba algo rojo - ¿Len? 

-Len: Qu-Que -dijo algo nervioso 

-Jun: ¿Estas bien? 

-Len: Claro que si -su voz era algo mas firme y se dirigió a su asiento junto a su hermana. 

Tamao que miraba aun al suelo, se dirigió a su asiento pero choco con alguien. 

-Tamao: ¡Auoch! 

-Yoh: Tamao...¿Estas bien? -Tamao no alzo la vista. 

-Tamao: si... perdone joven Yoh -hizo una reverencia y se sentó junto a Pilika, Yoh por su parte se sentó junto a Anna con su típica sonrisa. 

-Horo-Horo: ¡Por fin! ¡a comer! -Ya no espero mas, se lanzo hacia la comida y empezó a tragar todo lo que pudo... -Pfhasga lga shalfta *Traducción=Pasa la sal* 

-Len: no hables con la boca llena Loro-Loro -dijo muy molesto levantándose de un salto 

-Horo-Horo: ¿Qguet dhiches Chuinfito? *Traducción=¿Que dices chinito* -También se levanto de un salto muy enfado. 

-Jun/Pilika: ¡NO DISCUTÁIS! - las chicas se levantaron aun mas furiosas y los aludidos se sentaron algo molestos y siguieron comiendo. 

Yoh les miraba con una gran sonrisa y Anna que estaba sentada a su lado hacia gestos extraños, de molestia y dolor. 

-Anna: Ay!...-dijo muy bajito pero Yoh alcanzo a escucharlo. 

-Yoh: ¿Te ocurre algo Annita? 

-Anna: No... es que me molesta el tobillo -dijo con cara de enfado, pero con algo de dolor. 

Yoh se inclino y tomo su pierna. 

-Anna: ¡Yoh! -se quejo algo, muy sonrojada. 

Yoh puso la pierna de su prometida encima de las suyas y sonrió. 

-Yoh: ^_^ así la tendrás en alto y no te molestara tanto. 

Anna puso cara de enfado, la encantaba como la trataba Yoh, pero delante de todos le daba algo de vergüenza. Todos, que se habían dado cuenta de la acción de Yoh, miraban algo atónitos, pero dejaron de mirar cuando Anna lanzo miradas asesinas, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero el dolor y la dulzura de Yoh le ganaron. 

Pilika los miraba con gran alegría y con ojitos de corazón. 

-Pilika: ¡¡Tamao mira que tiernos son!! -no hubo respuesta...- ¿Tamao? 

Pilika giro y Tamao seguía en la misma posición, con la cabeza bajada, comiendo poco a poco.... 

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡¡¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!!!! os he subido el cap el día 1 como regalo, aunque lo tenia desde hace unos días terminado -_-UU.

¿Que tal el Yoh x Anna? he puesto algo mas que en el cap anterior ^^, espero que no os canséis de tanto YxA... porque yo no me canso ^^... Bueno... la gran pregunta... ¿Que paso en el baño? jajajaja eso se sabrá en el próximo cap ^^

Muchas gracias por los Review, no sabia que mi fic lo leía tanta gente...*^^*, muchas gracias.


	5. Cosas de Hormonas

+++++ _**Unas Extrañas Vacaciones **_++++

**By: Yunny**  
  
+++++++++ Capitulo 5: Cosas de Hormonas+++++++++++++

Anna puso cara de enfado, la encantaba como la trataba Yoh, pero delante de todos le daba algo de vergüenza. Todos, que se habían dado cuenta de la acción de Yoh, miraban algo atónitos, pero dejaron de mirar cuando Anna lanzo miradas asesinas, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero el dolor y la dulzura de Yoh le ganaron.

Pilika los miraba con gran alegría y con ojitos de corazón.

-Pilika: ¡¡Tamao mira que tiernos son!! -no hubo respuesta...- ¿Tamao?

Pilika giro y Tamao seguía en la misma posición, con la cabeza bajada, comiendo poco a poco....

-Pilika: Tamao.....-su cara entristeció al contemplar a Tamao- "A ella le gusta Yoh... seguro que esto es muy duro para ella...."-pensó.

-Tamao: ......-"tampoco ha sido para tanto....ha sido mi culpa... si, seguro!"

***************Flash Back******************

-Tamao: Ah...Esto....Bueno.....-"¿Que digo?, ¿Tengo que decir algo...?

Len y Tamao estaban en el baño, el le sujetaba la mano mientras la ponía bajo el grifo de agua. Tamao estaba con un tomate, Len no parecía inmutarse, tenia su típica expresión fría.

-Len: Creo que ya esta -cerro el grifo y quito la mano de Tamao de allí y se dispuso a examinarla.

-Tamao: Ah...esto...

-Len: ¿Te duele? -levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Tamao, pero fue solo un segundo porque Tamao desvió la mirada rápidamente- Si te duele, mejor será vendarla para que no se infecte o le ocurra algo.

-Tamao: Ah...si...-Sin decir nada Len empezó a vendarla la mano sin cambiar su expresión.

Tamao se sentía algo extraña... siempre era ella la que curaba las heridas, le resultaba extraño que fuera ella la herida y no la enfermera xD. Además Len la ponía nerviosa, no cruzaban muchas palabras eran tan callado y frió...

-Len: Ya esta.

-Tamao: Gracias Joven Len -dijo agarrando su mano, que por fin había soltado Len.- Esta muy bien vendada -dijo algo nerviosa para no quedarse en silencio.

-Len: Por supuesto, cuando hago algo lo hago bien-dijo orgulloso, comenzando a andar hacia la salida del baño.

-Tamao: Ya... ^^UU-dijo nerviosa, caminando detrás de el.

Tamao se paro en seco y parpadeo violentamente.

-Tamao: ¡Ay! -coloco una mano en el ojo y agacho la cabeza, len giro para verla.

-Len: ¿Te ocurre algo? -su tono seguía siendo algo frió.

-Tamao: Es que.... creo que se me ha metido algo en el ojo...-su voz tenia algo de miedo, Len no le influía mucha confianza...

-Len: Déjame echar un vistazo -la sujeto de los hombros para que ella levantara la cabeza, pero Tamao se echo hacia atrás soltándose- ¿Que pasa?

-Tamao: No esto...-elevo un poco la cabeza, y se frotaba las manos en signo de nerviosismo - si no es nada -decía con un ojo entrecerrado.

-Len: Déjame ver...-esta vez su tono cambio, no era tan frió.

Tamao se sorprendió al escucharlo y elevo la cabeza, lo que aprovechó Len para acercarse a examinar el ojo, al sentirlo tan cerca, quiso agacharla cabeza, ya que se volvió terriblemente roja, pero Len lo noto y la agarro con la manos.

-Len: Es una pequeña mota de polvo....espera- Len acerco sus labios y sopló suavemente en su ojo - ya esta -dijo triunfante dirigiendo la mirada a la chica.

Su quedo mirando, veía algo extraño, era Tamao, hasta ahí llegaba, pero la veía diferente. Ella elevo sus manos para agarrar las de Len que aun permanecían sujetándole el rostro.

-Tamao: Gra-Gracias joven Len -dijo nerviosa pero sin apartar sus ojos de los del chico, quería pero por alguna razón no podía.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, varios minutos y al cabo de un tiempo, como algo natural, fueron acercando el rostro. Cuando los dos estuvieron muy cerca, cerraron los ojos...pero..

-**Horo-Horo:** Eyyy!!! daros prisa que aquí ya tenemos hambre!!!!

-**Pilika:** ¬¬ que poco delicado eres, y si estaban haciendo "cositas"

-**Horo-Horo:** Pues que las hagan en otro momento, yo tengo hambre.

Los gritos de Horo-Horo, retumbaron por toda la casa, al escucharlos se separaron violentamente, pero al hacerlo Tamao tropezó.

-Tamao: ¡Ay! -termino en el suelo, apoyando la mano vendada- Que daño-dijo sujetándose la mano.

-Len: Es- estas bien -su voz sonaba demasiado distinta, estaba algo nervioso y sus mejillas tenían un color rosado.

-Tamao: Si... esto...solo se me ha soltado un poco el vendaje -se levantó ella sola, evitando la mirada del joven.

-Len: bueno, será mejor, que te lo vuelva a vendar -volvió a coger las vendas para volver a empezar, aunque el también evitaba encontrarse con la mirada de la chica.

*******Fin del Flash Back******

-Jun: ¿Len? -Jun llamaba a su hermano preocupado, no había dicho nada para discutir con Horo-Horo y había tenido muchas oportunidades, estaba como pensativo...- ¿Len? ¿Estas bien?

-Len: mmmm.....-No contestaba. Jun opto por amarrarle el hombro y zarandearlo suavemente y ¡por fin!, despertó ^^- ¿Que? Ah, Jun ¿Que quieres?

Jun solo le sonrió, había despertado, eso era lo importante. Len por su parta la miro extrañado y empezó a comer.

-Jun: ¿Y que le apetece hacer esta tarde? -pregunto animadamente para parar las pelas, las miradas asesinas y los chites malos.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Yo quiero bañarme en el mar!

-Pilika: ¡Si yo también voy! -dijo muy animadamente, dejando pensar en lo de Tamao.

-Horo-Horo: Tu no ¬¬-dejo caer.

-Pilika: ¡¡¿Que?!! ¡¡¿Por que?!!

-Chocolof: Porque tu solo quieres jugar con la pelotita niña.

-Pilika: ¡Pero es divertido!

-Horo-Horo: ¡Genial! pero hazlo lejos de nosotros ¬¬ -Pilika los miro con ira y luego cogía la compostura y añadió triunfantemente.

-Pilika: ¡Esta bien! jugare a la "Pelotita" con Jun y Tamao en la Piscina -énfasis en Piscina xD

Los chicos se quedaron alucinados y confusos, con la "Piscina".

-Lyserg: ¿Piscina?

-Ryu: ¿Hay piscina? -miradas dirigidas a Manta.

-Manta: Eh... pues si hay piscina jejeje -rió nerviosamente mientras gotas de sudor aparecían en su rostro.

-Horo-Horo: ¿Y porque no lo dijiste?

-Manta: Nose, no preguntasteis...

-Lyserg: Pero... las chicas si parecían saberlo...

-Pilika: Eso es porque nosotras investigamos la casa por la noche.

-Horo-Horo: Hacéis demasiadas cosas vosotras por la noche -miradas asesinas para todas las chicas.

-Pilika: Bueno...si, ¿Alguien se viene a la piscina a jugar a la "pelotita"?

-Lyserg: A mi me gustaría -dijo con su sonrisa de niño guapo xD

-Manta: ¡Yo también! -dijo muy animadamente- ¿Y tu Yoh?

-Yoh: Mmm yo.... ¿Que vas a hacer tu Anna? -dirigió la mirada hacia Anna que estaba comiendo tranquilamente, pero al sentir la mirada del chico y de todos los de la mesa dejo de hacerlo.

-Anna: Pues yo ...-dirigió miradas asesinas a todos para que dejaran de mirarla- iré a la piscina.

-Yoh: A pues...

-Anna: Pero..-dijo cortando a Yoh- Estoy muy cansada, así que tomare el sol tranquilamente, sin que nadie me moleste.

Todos pillaron la indirecta de Anna, incluso Yoh, que no dijo nada, solo sonrió y siguió comiendo. Después de comer, Horo-Horo, Chocolof, Ryu, Lee Pai long, Len y Yoh fueron a la playa y Pilika, Tamao, Jun, Anna, Lyserg y Manta a la piscina.

**********************

-Len: ¿Hiciste eso? -dijo sorprendido.

-Yoh: Si...jijijiji-sonría como siempre pero sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

-Ryu: Así se hace Don Yoh -lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Los tres estaban sentados en la orilla de la playa, mientras Horo-Horo, Chocolof y Lee Pai long hacían surf... o intento de Surf xD.

-Len: Me extraña, que Anna no te golpeara...

-Yoh: jijiji bueno, nose muy bien como paso... estaba allí tan bonita... fue un impulso

-Ryu: ¿Impulso?

-Yoh: Si... fue algo que tenia que hacerlo, no pude controlarme -dijo algo mas serio.

-Len: Eso son las hormonas.

**********************

-Anna: ¿Hormonas?

-Jun: Claro Anna, es muy normal, en los chicos de 17, 18 años ^_^

Anna y Jun estaba recostadas en unas hamacadas cerca de la piscina, en el otro extremo estaban Lyserg y manta tumbados, tomando el sol, y Pilika y Tamao dentro de la piscina jugando con la pelota.

-Anna: Pues no me parece normal, antes nunca había pasado...

-Jun: Pero ahora estáis en ¡¡Hawai!!

**************

-Len: ¿Que tiene que ver Hawai? ¬¬-pregunto molesto.

-Ryu: ¿No lo entendéis? -Yoh y Len negaron con la cabeza - ¡¡Es el país del amor!!

-Len: ¿Pero eso no es Paris? ¬¬

-Ryu: ¿Acaso en Paris las chicas se pasean en bikini? -Len y Yoh lo miraban extrañados mientras el reía y babeaba, Len le pellizco.

-Len: Deja de soñar despierto ¬¬

-Ryu: Eh, si vale, lo que quiero decir..

******************

-Anna: ¿Afrodisíaco? ¿Es que le han dado algún tipo de droga?

-Jun: jajaja no es eso Anna.

-Anna: Es que, las hormonas o lo afrodisíaco, aclárate ¬¬

-Jun: mmm bueno, yo me decanto por las hormonas ^_^. ten encuentra que Yoh no te había visto con tan poca ropa -sonrisa maliciosa.

-Anna: no voy a bañarme en traje de buzo por culpa de sus hormonas -contesto duramente a pesar del sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Jun: Pero Anna, ¿Es que te molesta la situación?

-Anna: No es eso....-"no me molesta, pero creo que antes tendríamos que hablar..."-esto ultimo lo pensó.

***********************

-Yoh: ¿Hablar?

-Len: Claro, las chicas siempre quieren hablar.

-Yoh: Pero... ¿de que?

-Len: Antes de hacer esas cosas ellas necesitan estas seguras, saber los sentimientos del chico...

-Ryu: Pero ellos están prometidos

-Len: Si, pero no lo decidieron ellos.

-Ryu: A Doña Anna no parece molestarle la idea y si están prometidos algún día tienen que...

Yoh: jijiji ^///^

-Len: no te rías ¬///¬

****************************

-Jun: Pues si a la marca que tienes -señalo la marca que le había echo Yoh en ese sitio ^^U- lo llamas hablar, nose cuando tengáis una conversación seria jajaja

-Anna: Ya basta, esto...esto es -intentaba sonar seria pero con las carcajadas de Jun era imposible.

******************************

Ya era de noche y Tamao acompañada de Ryu y Lee Pai long se fue a hacer la cena, en el salón, se encontraban, Lyserg y Manta que parecían hermanos de Chocolof de los negros que estaban xDD, Pilika y Jun le echaban crema por la espalda mientras soltaban quejidos y Chocolof soltaba algunos chistes. Anna estaba sentada con la pierna en alto mirando la televisión, Yoh, Horo-Horo y Len estaban en una punta del salón hablando.

-Chocolof: jejeje compadres, como se os ocurre dormiros al sol jejeje

-Manta: Ay, no fue culpa nuestra Ay..

-Lyserg: Es cierto...Ay

-Pilika: ¡no fue mi culpa! yo pensé que era crema -sonaba poco convincente.

-Manta/Lyserg: Ya....

-Jun: jijijiji

-Manta: No te rías ¬¬

Los pobres estaban terriblemente rojos por las quemaduras, Pilika les había echado aceite, pensaba que así se quemarían un "poquito" pero le salió mal, ya que ellos se durmieron al sol.

La cena paso bastante normal, discusiones, chistes malos, xD. Anna se mantuvo alejada de Yoh, no quería otro incidente como el de la mañana. Este por su parte estaba junto a Len y Horo-Horo que parecía que hablaban de algo interesante.

******************

**Habitación de las chicas**

-Pilika: ¡Que día mas cansado! - De un salto callo en la cama. Llevaba un pijama de dos piezas, una camiseta azul de tirantes y unos pantalones blancos cortos.

-Anna: Pilika no seas bruta ¬¬ -llevaba un camisón rojo oscuro, de la misma forma que su vestido negro pero algo mas transparente.

-Pilika: Es cierto, no recordaba que teníamos dos heridas jejeje

Algo sonrojada Tamao entro también en la cama con su pijama rosa xDD, un vestido largo rosa con algunos lacitos, Jun que sujetaba a Anna se dirigió también para acostarse. con un camisón verde algo mas corto que el de Anna.

-Tamao: ¿uh? Esto que...es-dijo mientras su cara se volvía blanca.

-Jun: ¿que ocurre Tamao? -dijo deteniéndose.

-Tamao: Hay...Hay...

-Pilika: ¿Eh? ¿Que hay? -Pilika quito la manta de la cama, para ver lo que estaba volviendo a Tamao blanca.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El grito de una mujer asustada podía resultar aterrador, pero el de cuatro mujeres juntas.... no había palabras para describirlo O.o

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la Autora: **^_^UU perdón, perdón, este capitulo no me gusta mucho, pero tener en cuenta, que son jóvenes y es normal lo de las hormonas (tenia que explicarlo y hay no viene a cuento nada sobre Shamanes y súper poderes xD) , Yoh se dejo llevar por las hormonas la otra vez, por eso actuó así tan lanzado xDD, pero bueno, no va a ser la ultima vez que se deje llevar por las hormonas xD

Lo del baño, algunos querían lime, pero... no veo yo a Tamao de buenas a primeras en un lime xDD, a mi me ha gustado como quedo, muy tierno xDD.

Bueno y... ¿Porque gritan? xDD, es la venganza de los chicos... xD, espero que no os llevéis un chasco, pero resulta difícil encontrar algo que pueda molestar a las chicas, tan fuertes, así que me deje llevar por lo típico xDD

Muchas gracias por los Reviews, Tyci , anna la sacerdotisa, keiko-sk, anna15, Maeda Malfoy, korishiteru, AngelShikonExpectra1 y también gracias a los que leen el fic y no dejan Reviews ^_^

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


	6. Una Noche Eterna

_**Unas Extrañas Vacaciones **_

**By: Yunny**  
  
Capitulo 6: Una Noche Eterna

**(La Habitación pequeña)**

-Anna: Yoh basta....-dijo en tono cansado.

-Yoh: Perdón Anna, es que no puedo dormir.

-Anna: Me parece bien, pero deja de moverte, porque por culpa de eso, yo tampoco puedo dormir.

Estaban el la habitación pequeña, la de Yoh y Len, las camas estaban juntas y estaban Yoh, Anna, Tamao y Len acostados juntos.

-Yoh: Pero...

-Anna: ¡Deja de quejarte! -giro a verlo- todo este es por vuestra culpa ¬¬

-Yoh: jijijiji UU -rió nervioso- solo era una pequeña broma no pensamos que...

-Anna: ¿Es que pensáis? -dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Yoh: Anna no seas tan cruel...U

-Anna: ¿Cruel? ¡Ja! no sabes lo que es ser cruel, pero pronto lo sabrás, tu y todos los implicados en dicha "bromita"

Yoh tembló al escucharla y ver, a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

-Len: Que exageradas sois....-murmuró.

-Anna: Tu cállate que te he oído ¬¬

-Tamao: "No puede ser, ¿Porque me ha tocado con el? ¿porque tengo tan mala suerte? T.T"

-Len: ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto preocupado ante la expresión pálida de Tamao.

-Tamao: ¿Eh? Yo.. cl-claro...-dijo algo nerviosa, mientras bajaba la cabeza para no verle los ojos.

-Len: bueno...-giro para darle la espalda- tal vez aun estas algo nerviosa por lo que ha pasado -y añadió en susurro- nunca pensé que las chicas pudieran asustarse así por... "eso"

Tamao alcanzo a escucharlo y se sonrojo, ella no sabia muy bien lo que había ocurrido ya que se desmayo, recobro la conciencia cuando estaban ya fuera de la habitación y los chicos ya estaban allí.

Flash Back

_-Anna: Mañana mismo se quema esa cama ¬¬_

_-Horo-Horo: No es para tanto Anna...¡Auch! -se llevo una patada en la espinilla de parte de Pilika- ¡Oye! eso duele._

_-Pilika: ¡Te lo mereces! ¬¬_

_-Tamao: ¿Eh? -estaba algo confundida, ya que acaba de despertar. Estaba apoyada en la pared del pasillo._

_-Jun: ¡Tamao! Ya despertaste _

_-Tamao: Si...-se sujeto la cabeza con una mano._

_-Jun: ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Tamao: Si, si -se apresuro a decir._

_-Horo-Horo: ¡Bueno!, como ya estáis todas bien, ahora, a Dormir -se giro para marcharse pero le sujetaron de la camiseta- ¿Que pasa?_

_-Pilika: ¡Tu no te mueves de aquí! ¬¬_

_-Horo-Horo: ¡¿Eh?!_

_-Anna: Exacto, ahora hay que repartir las habitaciones._

_-Len: ¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto temiéndose lo peor._

_-Pilika: ¡No prenderéis que durmamos allí! -dijo indignada._

_-Len: No creo yo que sea para tan...-prefirió no seguir la frase al ver las miradas mortales que le dedicaban las chicas._

_-Yoh: Bueno, bueno, , tranquilas. ¿Como repartiremos las habitaciones?_

_-Anna: Mmmm Pilika, tu iras a la habitación de Horo-Horo, Jun tu a la de Lee Pai long y Tamao y yo a la Yoh y Len._

_-Tamao: ¡¡¿Eh?!! _

_-Pilika: ¡¡Vale!! _

_-Jun: Genial o -miro picaramente a Lee Pai long quien se sonrojo enormemente._

_-Len: Pero.. nuestras habitación es la mas pequeña, ¿Como vamos a dormir cuatro personas? -intentaba sonar molesto a pesar de su sonrojo que intentaba ocultar. -las camas son pequeñas para dos_

_-Chocolof: Tendrei que pegaros mucho los uno a lo otros._

_-Tamao: ¡¿Que?! _

_Tamao se sonrojo terriblemente, Yoh sonreía contento y Len y Anna intentaban parecer fríos pero su sonrojos decían todo lo contrario, mientras los demás los miraban con picardía._

_-Pilika: Entonces seria una noche divertida para vosotros jejeje_

_-Anna: No._

_-Len: Claro que no será divertido._

_-Anna: Digo que no vamos a dormir así -aclaro- hace demasiado claror para estar tan pegados._

_-Horo-Horo: Si....claro....-susurro con sarcasmo._

_-Anna: ¿Decías? ¬¬_

_-Horo-Horo: No nada U_

_-Jun: ¿Entonces como dormiremos? -se interpuso entre Anna y Horo para que no corriera sangre xD_

_-Pilika: ¡Podrías pegar las camas!_

_-Jun: ¡Claro! dos camas mejor que una _

_-Tamao: ¡¿Que?! _

_-Len: ¬¬_

_-Anna: No creo que esa sea... ¬¬_

_-Yoh: ¡Es perfecto! _

_-Jun: ¡Todo decidido! _

_-Tamao: Pero.... -aun seguía confundida. -seguimos siendo cuatro para dos camas _

_-Pilika: ¿Tamao? -la miro preocupada- "claro, si se queda Len con ella, Yoh y Anna se quedaran solos... pobre Tamao"_

_-Yoh: Genial -dijo muy contento._

_-Anna: ¿De que te alegras? ¬¬_

_-Yoh: De que se haya solucionado todo "y de dormir con Annita "_

_-Jun: Bueno... ¡Vamos a dormir! "Jujuju dormiré con Lee Pai long"_

_-Lyserg/Manta: "T.T espero que nos dejen dormir"_

Fin del Flash Back

-Anna: ¿Tamao?

-Tamao: ¿Eh? O.o

-Anna: ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes mala cara?

-Tamao: ¿Eh? No, no, estoy bien UU

-Len: Seguro que es por el calor.

-Anna: Es verdad, Len baja y trae unos vasos de agua.

-Len: ¡¿Que?! ¿Porque yo? -se incorporo molesto, dándole sin querer a Tamao un codazo.

-Tamao: ¡Ay! 

-Anna: ¿Estas bien? -se acerco un poco, pero Tamao en ese momento levanto la cabeza y le dio a Anna en la barbilla echándola para atrás. -¡Auch!

-Yoh: ¡¿Anna?! ¿Estas....¡¡Ay!! -Anna se cayo encima de Yoh lo que provoco que el se cayera hacia atrás y cayera de la cama.

-Len: Er.... ¿Estáis bien?

**En la Habitación de la Derecha**

Las tres camas estaban juntas y cuatro personas dentro de las tres. La habitación a las 2:30 de la mañana debería estar en absoluto silencio, pero en vez de eso se escuchaban unos sonoros ronquitos del bulto de la derecha, unos suspiros molestos del de la izquierda y unas risas de los del centro.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Pilika! -su tono era de enojo- para ya de reírte.

-Pilika: jajajaja el no lo sabia jajaja que gracioso jajaja

-Chocolof: ya sabia yo que gracioso -dijo con emoción.

-Horo-Horo: no tienes gracia -se revolvió molesto para darle con la almohada.

-Chocolof: ¡Ay! Eso duele comprade -se quejo.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Esa era la intención!

-Pilika: ¡Hermano! ya basta

Comenzaron a pelar y a moverse violentamente, lo que provoco que el bulto de la derecha cayera de la cama, pero ninguno se inmuto, ellos siguieron peleando y este ultimo siguió roncando tranquilamente en el suelo.

**En la habitación pequeña**

Los cuatro chicos se habían vuelto a meter en la cama.

-Len: "Nose porque me ha tenido que golpear a mi también ¬¬U" -pensaba mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en la mejilla.

-Yoh: Mmmm Anna....-murmuró- no te muevas tanto... UU...............-no hubo respuesta- ¿Anna? ¿Estas durmiendo?

-Len: Yoh, cállate o harás que nos vuelva a golpear ¬¬ -le dijo molesto pero en voz baja.

-Yoh: jijiji tienes razón, pero ahora no puedo dormir.

-Len: Ese no es mi problema -cerro los ojos intentando ignorarlo.

-Yoh: habla conmigo un rato.

-Len: Yoh. -se incorporo un poco- estamos cada uno en una punta, no podemos hablar ¬¬

-Yoh: Pues.... ¿Eso que tiene que ver? estamos hablando ahora mismo ¿no?

-Len: ¬¬

-Yoh: ¿Len?

-Anna: Mmmm...no hagáis mas ruido -dijo en susurro, como dormida.

-Yoh: ¿Annita? ¿Estas despierta?

-Len: Shhhh... cállate o la despertaras de verdad ¬¬

-Yoh: ¡Vaya Len! sigues despierto

-Len: ¬¬

-Yoh: ¿Len?

-Anna: Mmm... callaros....-dijo medio adormilada

-Yoh: ¡Annita! ¿Tu también estas despierta?

-Len: Cállate Yoh...

-Yoh: ¿Uh? ¿Porque?

-Anna: ¡Que os calléis! -cogió la almohada y la estampo en la cara de Yoh

-Yoh: ¡Auch! o-#

-Len: "Te lo dije"

**En la Habitación de la Derecha**

-Pilika: jijijijiji

-Chocolof: jejeje

-Horo-Horo: ....

-Pilika: jijijijiji

-Chocolof: jejeje

-Horo-Horo: ....

-Pilika: jijijijiji

-Chocolof: jejeje

-Horo-Horo: ¡¡¡¡¡Basta!!!!!! ¬¬

**En la habitación pequeña**

Durante una media hora todo parecía perfecto, Tamao hacia rato que dormía, Len había conseguido quedarse medio dormido y Yoh dormía placidamente... excepto Anna que estaba desvelada U

-Anna: "Maldito Yoh, ahora no puedo dormirme...." -esta mirando hacia Tamao y volteo hacia el lado de Yoh- "A lo mejor este tonto esta despierto" Yoh......-lo llamo suavemente...-Yoh.....

Dejo de llamarlo al escuchar un sonido que parecían unos suspiros.

-¿¿¿: Mmmhhhh....Oh....

-Len: "¿¿¿Que es eso???" -se pregunto Len, que había estado en silencio escuchando los intentos de Anna por despertar a Yoh.

-???: Oh.....Si...

-Len: "¿Tamao? ¿ufff Que ocurre en esta habitación? ¬¬" -volteo lentamente para confirmar si se trataba de Tamao y... si definitivamente era Tamao U- "¿Que hago?... parece que sueña"

Len se incorporo y los "suspiros de Tamao cesaron y volvió a reinar el silencio, suspiro algo mosqueado y cansado y se dispuso a dormir otra vez recostándose, pero cuando se cubrió con las mantas, Tamao volvió con los suspiros y para colmo esta vez también se movía.

-Len: "Será mejor que la despierte o la oirán todos los demás y pensaran lo que no es ¬¬"

Iba a despertarla pero escucho un ruido procedente del otro lado de la cama, como si alguien se hubiese caído, Tamao dejo de emitir sonidos, después algunos murmullos y los autores de aquellos ruidos se marcharon de la habitación sigilosamente.

Len espero atento unos cincos minutos, esperando algún ruido extraño, cuando pasaron resoplo cansado y esta vez se dispuso a dormir, se recostó y se tapo con las mantas.

Pero en cuando cerro los ojos Tamao volvió con los suspiritos .....

-Len: "En serio.... ¿Que pasa en esta habitación?! ¬¬" - se incorporo de mala gana y miro a Tamao que suspiraba mientras se iba moviendo y poco a poco se iba destapando.

-Tamao: Ahhh....Mmmm....

-Len: ....Hey.... Tamao.....-intentaba despertarla.

-Tamao: ....si....si......

-Len: ¿Tamao?......Eeeeooooo.....

-Tamao: Mmmmh.....oh.....si....sigue....

-Len: en fin....-suspiro cansado- supongo que será un sueño corto ¬¬

**En la Habitación de la Derecha**

Todo parecía en silencia, las risas habían cesado después del grito de Horo, este a su vez intentaba dormirse, pero lo que no sabia era que Ryu empezara a roncar justo cuando las risas habían cesado UU y lo que no le quedaba muy claro era que ninguno de los dos se habían quejado de los ronquidos, ¿Solo los escuchaba el?

**En algún lugar de la casa**

Toda la casa se encontraba a oscuras, pero aun así se podía distinguir una figura que caminaba sigilosamente por ella cargando algo, dirigiéndose hacia el patio trasero donde se encontraba la piscina (me lo acabo de inventar :P).

-Yoh: ¡Ya hemos llegado Annita! -dijo alegremente cuando llego a la piscina, pero no parecía muy alegre ya que le propino un buen pellizco- ¡Ay! eso duele Anna T.T

-Anna: Esa era la intención, Idiota ¬¬

-Yoh: T.T

-Anna: Bájame ya

-Yoh: Pero...

-Anna: ¡Bájame! ¬¬ -le grito en el oído.

Yoh un poco aturdido por el grito se dirigió hacia una hamaca que había cerca de la piscina y deposito delicadamente a Anna.

-Anna: ¬¬

-Yoh: ¿Que ocurre Annita?

-Anna: ¿Que ocurre? -dijo irónicamente- tal vez que son las 3:30 de la mañana, tengo sueño, en esa maldita habitación no se puede dormir y para colmo tengo sed y cuando te pido ayuda para ir a por agua me traes a la piscina!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡imbecil!!!!!!!

-Yoh: X-x Annita no grites

-Anna: No me llames Annita ¬¬

-Yoh: Yo... nose... me despierto porque me caigo de la cama y cuando abro los ojos te encuentro encima mía intentando levantarte para ir a por agua.... yo nose... lo primero que paso por mi cabeza en ese momento fue la piscina...U

-Anna: ¬¬ -Anna lo miraba duramente pero luego cambio su expresión soltando un suspiro cansado, no podía hacer nada, Yoh solía ser así, un poco.... un poco tonto a veces

-Yoh: ¿Ya no estas enfadada Annita? -pregunto al ver que había cambiado la cara.

-Anna: Como sigas llamándome así si que me enfadare u

-Yoh: jijijiji n.nU

-Anna: Bueno.... lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya...

-Yoh: ¿Porque? O.O

-Anna: ¿Como que porque? es muy tarde Yoh, además, ¿Que vamos a hacer aquí ha estas horas?

-Yoh: ¡Pues nos damos un baño!

-Anna: ¬¬ definitivamente eres tonto.

-Yoh: ¿Porque no podemos? -pregunto sin entender.

-Anna: Pues.....pues.... ¡porque es muy tarde!

-Yoh: ¿Y? O.o

-Anna: ¬¬ que estoy cansada y ademas tengo sed

-Yoh: no hay problema puedes coger algo de beber de ahi -señalo a la pequeña nevera que había junto a la piscina.

-Anna: ¬¬.....Mmmmh.....

-Yoh: ¡venga! yo te traigo algo -se levanto para traer algo, Anna suspiro cansada pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la Autora: **Queréis matarme lo se , pero no lo hagáis, que si no, si que no habrá continuación jajajjaa o, en fin, me dejo de tonterías, de verdad que siento mucho haber tardado tanto u.u, en verdad este capitulo debería haber sido mucho más largo.... UUU pero ya es bastante largo, espero subir el siguiente prontito xDDD de verdad!!!

¿Por que se asustaron las chicas? O.o que buena pregunta xDDD pero ni yo se! UUU imaginaos lo más asqueroso y repugnante para vosotrs y... x eso se asustaron! os lo dejo a elección o

Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews O hace mucha ilusión recibirlos y ver que la gente aun espera la continuación del fic.... y yo tardando ToT no tengo perdón... lo siento!!!!

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews


End file.
